


Homestuck Memo Thingy

by Jman99887



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jman99887/pseuds/Jman99887





	Homestuck Memo Thingy

CURRENT <span class="john">ectoBiologist [EB]</span> RIGHT NOW opened memo on board PARTYTOWN II.

CURRENT <span class="jake">golgothasTerror [GT]</span> RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

<span class="jake">GT: What the galactic FUCK are you doing?

<span class="john">EB: it's a memo, you shit.</span>

CURRENT <span class="john">ectoBiologist [EB]</span> RIGHT NOW closed memo.


End file.
